Obscuridad
by Mary Swift A
Summary: Escucho mi nombre y no precisamente como pensé que sería, lo escucho al fondo de la pensión en las escaleras mientras que la cocina sigue en penumbras…


**Hola , aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Es un AnnaxLyserg, Quieeeeeeen pensaria que anna con lyserg, es algo nuevo para nosotras (Love Anna) y yo. Esperamos que les agrade nuestros fic's **

**Es un desafio que estoy haciendo con una de mis amigas Love Anna, la consiga es que quien haga el mejor fic de esta muuuuy extraña pareja se ganara que la otra de dedique un fic. Love Anna escribió su Fic llamado "un poco de su propia medicina" lo escribió dentro del anime/manga. Yo decidido escribirlo de una manera OCC.**

**Este es el fic de Love Anna www. /s/ 9020945/ 1/ (SIN espacios)**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes en mi propia historia**

* * *

**POV's Anna**

Llego del centro comercial y me doy cuenta de que este día y al parecer más de una semana habrá alguien ya que encuentro dos pares de zapatos en la entrada, noto que un par es de Yoh, pero el otro par no lo puedo reconocer, así que entro sin más y escucho ruido en la cocina y me encamino en la penumbra de los pasillos a la cocina.

Cuando entro a la cocina sigo sin ver nada así que entro y no estoy segura quien está dentro pero escucho como mueven vasos y platos, puede que sea Yoh tratando de buscar comida. Salgo de la cocina y me dirijo a mi cuarto sin saber si era Yoh o alguno de sus invitados.

Después de bañarme y prepararme escucho gritar a Yoh que la cena esta lista, así que bajo y para mi sorpresa es Lyserg quien se encuentra en la pensión.

-Buenas noches, Anna-me dice Lyserg mientras me siento.

-Hola anita, espero no te moleste que Lyserg se quede algunos días en la pensión- me dice Yoh, sabes bien cuando odio que me diga anita.

-mm ¿Qué hiciste de cenar?- Supongo que Yoh tomara esa respuesta como un no importa.

-Curry, quedo muy rico anita-

-Yoh sabes que no me gusta que me digas "anita", Dime Lyserg, ¿A qué se debe tu repentina visita?- prefiero tratar de conversar con Lyserg que tratar con Yoh en estos días.

-Bueno quería librarme un poco del aire de Inglaterra, me canso de estar solo en casa y decidi pasar unos días por aquí ya que pase por visitar a Len y a Horo – Horo-

-Esta bien- Contesto secamente mientras me pongo a cenar.

Cuando termina la cena me disculpo y vuelvo a mi habitación a leer un poco y tratar de despegarme, me quedo en mi habitación por unas buenas horas ya que cuando volteo a ver el reloj marcan las 2:30 de la madrugada y decido que es hora de dormir, pero antes voy al baño y a tomar agua.

Me enjuago la cara y bajo sigilosamente las escaleras…

**POV's Lyserg**

Después de viajar por casi todo el día, de estar en la pensión Asakura y Cenar con Yoh y Anna me ofrecí a ayudar a Yoh a recoger todo lo que utilizamos para la cena y lavar los trastos sucios.

Cuando Yoh se fue a acostar le dije que estaría abajo tomando un poco de té, me di cuenta que era muy tarde al sonar el reloj de la cocina, escuche que alguien bajaba de las escaleras y apague todas las luces para así quedar en completa obscuridad.

Logro observar que entran a la cocina y me doy cuenta de que es Anna ya que logro ver esa cabellera rubia y por la poca luz de la luna que entra observo sus ojos obscuros mas no hago ruido ni le hablo, simplemente me quedo ahí parado…

**POV's Anna**

Cuando entro a la cocina me doy cuenta de que hay alguien en la cocina, llego a la conclusión de que es Yoh ya que días pasados a estado bajando a comer naranjas o tomar jugo, así que no le dijo nada y me acerco a tomar un vaso en la lacena.

Me doy cuenta que esta recargado en la barra de la cocina pero o logro verlo solamente su silueta de la cintura hacia abajo, me cuesta alcanzar el vaso y me estiro hasta que apenas toco el vaso y cuando iba a estirarme un poco más, siento unas manos alrededor de mi cintura levantándome un poco para alcanzar el vaso y me olvido por completo de tomar el vaso y pongo mis dos manos encima de ellas…

**POV's Lyserg**

No se exactamente que pasa conmigo solamente que al verla ahí tratando de alcanzar el vaso y estar estirando constantemente su pequeño cuerpo frágil decidí poner mis manos en su cintura y levantarle, ella no agarra un vaso si no que toma mis manos y las aprieta un poco más hacia ella se muy bien que ella no sabe que soy yo pero no me quito.

Siento como ella pega su espalda a mi pecho y se queda inmóvil por un tiempo, aun en la obscuridad me dejo llevar por el tacto que siento de sus manos sobre las mías que son pequeñas y suaves, entrelaza una mano con la mía y empieza a mover mi mano como si ella fuera un control y yo siguiera sus indicaciones puedo sentir su pequeño cuerpo con el mío y su olor a manzanas que me embriaga y me impide moverme…

**POV's Anna**

Entrelazo una de mis manos con la de él y tomo el torso de su otra mano y empiezo crear un camino por toda mi cintura y por parte de mis caderas, siento como él ejerce presión con sus dedos pero no me quito, siento un calor que se extiende por mi cuerpo y me carcome por dentro y me quedo en mi sitio esperando más y de pronto sus manos me giran para quedar frente a frente con él y siento como pone sus manos por detrás de mi espalda y me pega aun mas a su cuerpo.

Siento como se acerca poco a poco y siento su respiración en mi oreja izquierda, escucho como jadea cuando llevo mis manos a su pecho y empiezo a subir para rodear su cuello y siento que él se acerca más a mi cara siento su olor que es diferente pero no me importa…

**POV's Lyserg**

Siento todo la extensión de su cuerpo ese olor cada vez me embriaga mas y no puedo separarme de ella no hago más que acercarme todo lo que puedo, aun la tengo abrazada y ahora estoy más cerca de sus labios los rozo un poco y quiero dejarme llevar, saborear esos labios que hace un momento solamente sentí por unos segundo, Cuando por fin acerco mis labios un poco más para sellar un beso…

Escucho como se encienden las luces de las escaleras al fondo de la pensión y escucho el grito de Yoh

**POV's Anna**

Escucho mi nombre y no precisamente como pensé que sería, lo escucho al fondo de la pensión en las escaleras mientras que la cocina sigue en penumbras… El grito es de Yoh, me quito de mi lugar y salgo corriendo y entro a mi habitación sin hacer caso a Yoh, me acuesto en mi cama y me pongo a pensar en que el de la cocina no fue Yoh, Pero fue una sensación agradable y espero que Lyserg pensara lo mismo.

**POV's Lyserg**

Tras que Anna saliera corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación, hago lo mismo, pero me encuentro con Yoh y me pregunto qué había pasado, a lo que conteste que no me había dado cuenta que Anna estaba abajo, solamente me sonrió y se fue a su dormitorio.

Llego a mi cuarto y me acuesto pensando que no es tan malo pasar una noche en la cocina.

* * *

**me fui al carajo \o/, en mi vida pense que escribiria algo asi, Todo gracias a mi amiga Love Anna que me desafio y haber que resulta de este trato de escritura. **

**Cualquier comentario, amenaza, felicitaciones por review jajaja :P**


End file.
